Sir Sharpie
Summary Sharpie Thunderflare is a self-proclaimed "Daredevil of lightning" and is a Knight of the Olde Speech. His main weapons of choice are his flaregun and his force blade, and he can also use his control over lightning to his advantage in combat. Sharpie's first canon appearance in the storyline was in chapter cue-epic-action-scene of Perpetual Doom, in which he prevents Elmo and accomplices from slaughtering a group of Knights of the Olde Speech led by Lukas and Seton. Sharpie was killed in the twenty-first chapter of Perpetual Doom when Vladek the Evil shoots him down with a gattling gun, though he later reappears in the story as though nothing has happened. Much appreciated, KOTOS continuity. APPEARANCE: Sharpie wears the armour of a rank three Daredevil, though the force blade is his own addition. He has also worn the classic silver armour of any KOTOS knight, underneath which is allegedly a clown costume. PERSONALITY: Sharpie, similar to the element of lightning, is very quick and very dangerous. He is suspicious of those unfamilar to him or those who show peculiar traits, which is ironic seeing as how he has command of the very lighting. In any case, he has great respect for the Knights of the Olde Speech and a special hatred for the servants of TheDude known as "Dark Hunters", often personally taking on and eliminating them. ABILITIES AND POWERS: Sharpie is a very versatile fighter, using burning flares from his flaregun, his force blade and his lightning bolts to strike down his opponents. He is also a skilled tracker, as he was able to track a group of Dark Hunters and intercept them before any damage could be done. QUOTES: "Have at thee, foul monster. For I hath tracked thee from thy hiding spot to thy master's compound, and on to attack these innocents."-Sharpie, to Elmo "Behold, I have tracked both of thee. The noble Knights of the Olde Speech and this foul Dark Hunter!"-Sharpie "I art here! And I hath brought reinforcements!"-Sharpie, as he returns with a fresh batch of Knights of the Olde Speech "We must leave now! This guy is completely crazy!"-Sharpie, on Wiz Ardon "Hey! Hello, I am Sir. Sharp, taker of Dares, and Daredevil of lightning. I heard that all possible knights were to gather here for '' ''some kind of test."-Sharpie "Just one dare? JUST ONE DARE?!?!? I have never, ever lost a dare in the history of minifigure kind, in all 66,379 dares I have taken I have never, ever, let up. And you ask me to break my record now?!?!"-Sharpie, when told to take his clown costume off "Well, anyway, here it goes. I, Sir Sharpie, taker of dares and daredevil of lightning, wish to join ye, and thy magnificent group."-Sharpie's formal KOTOS application APPEARANCES: * Perpetual Doom TRIVIA: * The character of Sir Sharpie is based on messageboards user EthanWS, who refers to himself as "Sharpie Thunderflare". * It is currently unknown how Sharpie managed to survive being seemingly killed with a gattling gun. Some will say it was the strength of Sharpie's armour, or the strength of his will. Others believe that a lack of communication between writers lead to his resurrection. You can make up your own mind on the matter. * Since the KOTOS were scattered, Sharpie has seemingly gone into hiding, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. * In Scattered Ashes, both Thingguys mention they saw a servant of thedude (Lord Brocktree) injuring Sir Sharp and taking the Grammer Sword from him. Category:Characters